In the construction industry and other applications, PVC sections are commonly used to construct conduits that serve as piping for water, drain, sewer, and/or other fluid lines. They are also used to construct conduits that serve as tunnels for wires, cables, and/or other electrical lines. PVC sections are typically supplied in an assortment of shapes, (e.g., straight, curved, elbow, tri-port, etc.), ranging lengths, and/or varying diameters. Depending upon the particular PVC sections being joined, different types of coupling are used.